x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Scalphunter
Biography World War II John Greycrow, better known as Scalphunter, is a Native American who originally fought in World War II for the United States, but was condemned to execution after killing his fellow officers. He was shot by a firing squad and was believed to be killed, but his latent mutant abilities kicked in, activating his healing factor which allowed him to recover from his seemingly fatal wounds. He was later found and recruited by the mysterious Mr. Sinister. Later, apparently not working under Sinister, he kills the employer of the savage mutant Sabretooth and offers him money to join Scalphunter's boss as a mercenary, which Sabretooth accepts. Many years later, Greycrow spent time working in a diner in Milestone Arizona, where he met a befriended the mutant thief Remy LeBeau, better known as Gambit. Marauders Returning to the world of mercenaries, Scalphunter's old friend Gambit would later recruit him as a member of the Marauders, a band of assassins operating under, by apparent coincidence, his one-time boss Mr. Sinister (and reuniting him with one-time ally Sabretooth, who was field leader for the loose team), who sent the Marauders to murder the entire underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. He shoots the young Morlock Tommy after using her to lead the group to 'The Alley', the Morlock's home in the tunnels. After Gambit realised that the team he had assembled meant to kill the Morlocks, he objected and tried to stop them, and was grievously injured by Sabretooth and left to die. In the course of the Mutant Massacre, the Marauders clashed with the X-Men and the original X-Factor team, as well as Thor and Power Pack, leaving several Marauders dead. Subsequently, the X-Men thwarted the Marauders' attempt to assassinate Sinister's former pawn, Madelyne Pryor, in San Francisco. Failing, they tried once more in New York City during the demonic invasion known as the Inferno event. During this time, it is revealed Sinister has cloned the entire band of Marauders, to replace any members of the team who are killed with exact replicas (as was done in the case of the Marauder known as Riptide). Scalphunter manages to live throughout his encounters with heroes, but when the Marauders later fight dimensionally-displaced Nate Grey after trying to assassinate Sinister's former servant, Threnody, he is killed and then cloned. When Sinister poses as Dr. Robert Windsor a scientist in the Weapon X program, Scalphunter is still helping him obtain mutant DNA, as Sinister supposedly helps prisoners escape, only to take them to his own labs for experimentation. Scalphunter is one of the still-powered mutants living in tents on the Xavier Institute lawn after almost all mutants were depowered on M-Day. When the immortal mutant Apocalypse comes to "save" mutantkind, Scalphunter and many others attempt to join him. When Havok warns Scalphunter and fellow Apocalypse recruits Fever Pitch and Skids that they are in over their heads, Scalphunter replies that Apocalypse has explained that he is on the side of mutants in this case, as they are in danger of becoming extinct. Following Apocalypse's defeat, Scalphunter returned to his master and rejoined the Marauders. Scalphunter is involved in the initial assault on Cooperstown, Alaska for the mutant child. During the X-Men's search for the mutant child he shoots and badly injures Nightcrawler and later assists the team in their defence of Sinister's base from the X-Men. X-Men: Divided We Stand After Sinister's defeat and the death and disbanding of the rest of the Marauders, Scalphunter flees to a tiny town in the desert, where he is again working at a diner, as a cook. He fears the X-Men are going to kill him, and has fully gone into hiding. A preacher begins to eat at the diner, and constantly plagues Scalphunter with incessant chatter. One night, Nightcrawler attacks Scalphunter in his trailer, revealing that he was the preacher, in disguise. Scalphunter tries to kill him, but is easily defeated. Nightcrawler tells him that he sought him out to kill him, but changed his mind as he realized that Scalphunter had no soul - he was just a copy of a copy. He then forgives Scalphunter for all his sins, past and future, then leaves. The next day, Scalphunter is seen back in the diner cooking, now wearing a gold cross. He also has tried to mend fences with the X-Men, notifiying them of a break in to one of Sinister's old labs. X-Men: Utopia Scalphunter is captured by a group of non-mutant superhumans and forced to fly a cargo of 5 mutant-eating creatures to the X-Men on Utopia. After alerting the X-Men of this, he was allowed to stay with them on Utopia and helped defend the island against many threats and invasions. Powers and Abilities Powers Technoformation: the mutant power to manipulate mechanical components, assembling them into a variety of different configurations by modifying their shape and construction. He typically wears s costume that gives him easy access to a wide variety of components to manipulate. He regularly assembles a wide variety of firearms and projectile weapons from his vest. Healing Factor: He has a healing factor sufficient enough for him to recover from gunfire, even after death. Superhuman Senses: enabling him to track even a unique snowflake among a snowfall. Uncanny marksmanship ability. Abilities Well versed in technology Paraphernalia Weapons Various firearms Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Brotherhood Category:Marauders Category:Mutant Liberation Front Category:198 Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Krakoans